


Saving The World

by tonyybennett



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyybennett/pseuds/tonyybennett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1: Introductory chapter. Sam and Dean go on an average ghost hunting trip - or so they think- (cue dramatic music).  They meet Harry Potter, and form an alliance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving The World

**Author's Note:**

> This is not completely finished, and I apologize for any mistakes. There will probably be a few things to add, or remove, but please bear with me. Next chapter will have additional characters Castiel, Meg, and Hermione. This will end up with some destiel, so if that's what you're looking for, that's what you'll find here.

"You ready?" Sam asked Dean. They were sitting in the impala, about to do their routine ghost hunt. They had done their research, and interviewed a small handful of witnesses.  
"You might think I'm crazy, but I swear it was a ghost!" said one of the witnesses. "I barely got away from it!" This was enough for the Winchesters to at least check it out.  
Dean replied to Sam by opening the driver's side door and climbing out . Sam gets out immediately after Dean, and they slam their doors simultaneously. They go to the rear of the impala, unlock, and open the trunk to reveal an arsenal of weapons, ammunition, rock salt, and holy items and mechanisms. Sam grabs a rock salt-loaded shotgun, and hands a second to his brother. There were many reports of the ghost vanishing and reappearing to different locations. Dean drove overnight to Boltin, Vermont, where the ghost was last seen near the town's park.  
Sam shuts the trunk, causing a loud bang. They start towards to the park when they start to feel a chill. The normal sign that a spirit may be nearby, but this was starting to feel like something more. The chill soon turned to start to freeze them. Dark clouds formed above them.  
"Dean!" Sam yells hoarsely. He was looking behind Dean, which inclined Dean to turn around. He turned and came face-to-face with the creature. It flew close to Dean's face with anticipation. Thinking fast, Sam pulled out his gun and shot the floating creature. It didn't even phase it. Dean's face went vacant, as he fell to the ground, the creature staying close to his victim.  
"What the hell is that?" Sam thought.  
"What the hell is it doing?"  
Everything was going so fast, when they heard a young man's voice coming from behind them.  
"Expelliarmus!" The mysterious young man shouted fiercely. He wielded a stick - a wand? - and was directing it towards the creature. The wand shone a bright blue light, and sent the creature flying away, screeching.


End file.
